Una gran Decepción
by J.C. POTTER
Summary: Naruto es exiliado, busca una nueva oportunidad, la encuentra, forma una nueva aldea, en donde el es el Kage, llegan Ninjas de Konoha a ofrecerle un pacto... Parejas [SasuSaku][NaruHina][NaruTen[NaruFemKyuu][NejiTen[NaruHana] Cap 3 Up! Emocionante cap
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este fic lo acabo de empezar.**

**Disclaimer: **Otra vez, enfrentarse a la dura realidad T.T, naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sensei

Les dejo con el prólogo y el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado -

Hola (dialogo)

Hola accion hola (se separa el dialogo por una accion y continua el díalogo)

"_Creo que he hecho mal" _(pensamiento

**Hola soy Kyuubi **(Kyuubi/Inner hablando)

"_**Me comeré ese mocoso" **_(Kyuubi/Inner pensando)

**Resumen:**

**Todo empezó hace 2 meses, en la aldea Oculta de la hoja, decidieron exiliar a Naruto, el se dirige buscando venganza contra el consejo de Konoha, y es consiente de que necesita un gran ejercito para abatirlo… que hará al respecto?**

**Capítulo 1. Villa Oculta de la Rana**

Naruto se sentía solo, no sabía que hacer, sus recuerdos le aterrorizaban, no podía creer que el consejo le haya exiliado de Konoha

**&&&&&Flash Bac&&&&&**

Todo era normal en Konoha, el Consejo citó a Naruto con urgencia, Tsunade no sabía nada, Jiraiya, Iruka y Kakashi tampoco.

Naruto entró a la sala, donde se encontraba el Consejo de Konoha. Habló un señor de pelo gris

Que bueno que llegaste Naruto habló secamente Danzou

Bueno para que me llamaron? preguntaba naruto, quien se encontraba confundido al ver que no estaba la cara de Tsunade, ni kakashi ni Jiraiya… prosiguió y Tsunade-obaachan? Donde está? preguntaba naruto algo nervioso

Ella no sabe nada de esta reunion contestó Hiashi

Bueno entonces que quieren? preguntaba naruto más confundido

Que te vayas de Konoha, hemos decidido exiliarte, ya que no das más que problemas, por tú culpa, Akatsuki y Orochimaru nos atacan, si te vas… todo sería mejor comentó Danzou

Naruto agachó la cabeza, se puso triste, al oir las palabras de ellos

No… contestó naruto no me iré!!! gritó enfadado

Ahh no? Entonces mataremos a Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka y Kakashi amenazó Hiashi

No… no puede ser… por quée?? decía naruto… estaba triste, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos… no tenía ganas de vivir por quée?? seguía preguntando

Bueno tendrás que irte dentro de 2 días, dile a Tsunade cualquier excusa que se te ocurra… y que ni se te ocurra contarle la verdad, ya que si le cuentas mataremos a todos tus amigos sentenció Danzou

Ustedes… bastardos!! gritaba naruto, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar, no quería que sus amigos murieran está bien, obedeceré dijo naruto retirandose

Jejé! Al fin… no nos ha costado casi nada decía Hiashi

Jajajaja, si es cierto dijo Danzou

Sólo ellos dos hablaron, del Consejo… naruto destrozado iba a su apartamento… decidió irse en cuanto antes.

Se dirigió al apartamento de Tsunade, para despedirse…

Tsunade-sama… hablaba naruto con los ojos rojos, y la cabeza agachada

"_Naruto? Diciendome "sama", esto debe ser un sueño… se ve mal, triste, que le habrá pasado?" _Que pasa naruto? preguntaba tsunade muy preocupada

Pues verás… he decidido irme de la aldea… no puedo seguir aquí, todos me odian y me desprecian, no tengo cariño de nadie… déjeme marchar… por favor decía naruto muy triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos

Pero? Como? Por qué?!! gritaba Tsunade

No es por decisión, propia, no le puedo decir, estoy obligado a obedecer decía naruto secandose las lágrimas tome esta carta le entrega la carta a Tsunade deasela a todos y también leala usted cuando me vaya dijo desapareciendo

"_un bunshin!! Maldita sea… aver que dirá la carta…" _naruto!!!!! tsunade lee la carta:

" _Queridos amigos/as de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja:_

_Unas personas me han pedido que deje la aldea, a cambio de sus vidas… estoy obligado a irme, por favor no me busquen… no sé como rearé mi vida… sólo se que Ero-sennin viene conmigo… así que no estaré mal, es una lástima separarme de vosotros._

_Se despide: _

…_Naruto"_

Tsunade echó a llorar, y se maldijo, maldijo a quienes le hicieron esto a naruto…

Mientras ella citaba a todos los Chuunins y Jounin de Konoha… para informarle de la noticia

Cuando llegaron, todos estaban estupefactos al ver como todos los Chuunins y Jounins más importantes de Konoha estaban reunidos… Pocos ninjas se dieron cuenta de que no estaba naruto, entre ellos Neji, Kakashi y Hinata.

Oigan todos gritó Tsunade, a lo cual atrajo la atención de los presentes tengo algo muy importante que deciros decía Tsunade muy triste

Que es? preguntaba sakura

Naruto…. Na…naruto… decía Tsunade, quien no podía articular palabra.

Todos se esperaban lo peor… la muerte de naruto, pero no era eso..

Que pasó Hokage-sama? Que pasó con naruto? dijo Shikamaru y Hinata

Naruto ha… dejado la aldea dijo tsunade… muchas kunoichis como Sakura, Ino y Hinata echaron a llorar, otros bajaron la cabeza, otros guardaron su compostura y otros no se separaban de su libro (N/a: para los que no lo sepan, me refiero a Kakashi XP)

Pero por qué?? Por qué naruto??!!! gritaba Sakura con lagrimas chorreando en sus ojos

No… no puede ser verdad… naruto-kun no… decía hinata desesperada

Unos tipos le han amenazado y le han dicho que si no dejaba la aldea, atacarían a todos sus amigos, el no ha tenido más opcion que aceptarexplicaba tsunade

Argh!!... dijo lee

Todos muy confusos, otros acabados, y naruto imaginenselo. Su sueño de ser hokage, se había derrumbado.

**&&&&&END FLASH BACK&&&&&**

Naruto juró venganza contra el Consejo de Konoha, así que empezó a crear una villa, donde aceptaba de todo. Jiraiya le ayudó. Naruto seguía igual de siempre, solo que tenía el pelo mucho más largo (imaginense a goku en Super Saiyan 3), el pantalón estilo Goku, sólo que con una bolsa de armas en su trasero colgandole, y la camiseta era naranja con azul. Sus musculos eran mucho más notables, (N/a: enserio se parece muchisimo a Goku)

Naruto… seguro que quieres hacer una villa… decía Jiraiya, quien desconocía las intenciones de naruto

Sí… pronto… decía, más bien pensaba naruto en alto

Pronto qué? preguntaba jiraiya, ya que no venía al caso

Ehh? No nada Jiraiya-sama (N/a: si ahora es muy callado, frío, calculados, es un Sasuke super avanzado.. y se ha hecho sumamente fuerte.)

Te has hecho muy fuerte naruto… cuanto tiempo llevamos fuera de Konoha? Incluso me has superado a mí.. decía jiraiya

Llevamos 2 años contestó fríamente naruto

Mira que dominar técnicas de Fuuton, Suiton, Doton, Katon y Raiton (N/a: Inventada, adeucneta que es con trueno), además perfeccionaste tu Kage Bunshin, tu taijutsu es aún más rápido y fuerte que el de Gai y Lee, gracias a esos anillos de gravedad… te has hecho casi invencible… dijo jiraiya

No te olvides de mis nuevos rasengan… dijo naruto

Sí, ya tienes el Rasengan, Odorouma Rasengan, Fuuton RasenShuriken y Shitensi Odorouma Rasengan (N/a: inventado, ya lo verán en acción muahahahah) decía jiraiya, a lo que prosiguió la última es la forma perfecta del Rasengan… yo no llegó ni a la parte dos, que es el Odorouma… seguía Jiraiya

Ya basta… tengo una pregunta… decía naruto muy frío

Bueno y cual es? preguntaba jiraiya

Podemos invocar a todos los sapos y a Gamabunta a vivir aquí en la aldea preguntaba naruto

Claro que podemos, pero se necesita una ENORME cantidad de chakra y la aceptación de ellos contestó jiraiya

Ok, entonces por lo del chakra no te preocupes… decía naruto, quien comenzaba a formar sellos.

"_Hey Kyuu-chan (_N/a: si Kyuubi es mujer en mi fic y se lleva muy bien con naruto, además de estar enamorada de él)_" _pensaba naruto

"_**Oh, naru-kun, al fin me visitas, que buscas?" **_pensaba FemKyuubi

"_Necesito tu poder hasta la 7ma cola… es para algo muy importante" _explicaba naruto

"_**Claro que sí, ahí te va" **_contestó Kyuubi. Ella cuando se comunicaba con naruto mostraba su Henge convertida en mujer, era una mujer alta, pelirroja, ojos rojos, una ropa pegadita y muy sexy. Unos pechos muy bien formadas y cintura también sexy, además de los bigotitos que tiene al igual que naruto

"_Muchas gracias Kyuu-chan"_contestó naruto

Naruto notó como cambiaba su aspecto, y se cargaba de chakra, le salieron 7 colas, el chakra necesario para invocar todo el ejercito de Gamabunta y a él incluído…

TAJYUU KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (N/a: otra técnica inventada, significa Técnica de Invocación Masiva) gritaba naruto a lo cual empezaron a aparecer un milenario de sapos… un ejercito muy grande, y detrás de el Gamabunta

Hooolaa chico!! Hola Jiraiya decía el viejo sapo

Hola Gama! decía naruto, quien ahora se llevaba muy bien con Gamabunta

Hola Gamabunta saludaba el peliblanco

Bueno para que me has llamado chico? Ya todo mi ejercito o.O algo debe estar realmente mal!! decía Gamabunta muy preocupado

No te preocupes, todo está bien, te tenía una propuesta decía naruto

Bien y cual es? preguntaba gamabunta

Que te unieras y nos ayudaras a hacer nuestra aldea… decía naruto

Buuee… bueno naruto aceptó Gamabunta CHICOS, ES HORA DE CONSTRUIR LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LAS RANAS!! gritaba Gamabunta

Bien, gracias, ahora construiremos nuestra aldea decía Jiraiya

Quien será el KagE? preguntaba Gamabunta

Seremos 3 kages dijo naruto

3?? preguntaba el rey sapo

Sí, tú gamabunta serás el que diriga el ejercito de sapos, yo seré el que diriga la estabilidad económica de la aldea, tomaré decisiones e firmaré tratados con las demás aldeas y Jiraiya será el que diriga el ejercito de los ninjas explicaba naruto

Bien y este proyecto.. cuando acabará? preguntaba Gamabunta

Dentro de 1 año contestó naruto

Bien, entonces pongámonos a trabajar contestó jiraiya

**&&&&& 1 AÑO DESPUÉS &&&&&**

La aldea tenía el estilo artistico muy parecida a la aldea oculta de la arena, una muralla muy alta, un ejercito muy grande. Era la que más ejercito tenía.

Contaba con más de 1300 ranas de nivel jounin, 2000 ranas chuunin y 230 ranas gennins. En cuanto a humanos no contaba con ejercito, sino sería una amenaza contra todas las aldeas. La aldea oculta de Konoha sabía de la existencia de esa aldea, y también los rumores acerca de su ejercito. Lo que no sabían era que el Gamakage(Kage Rana Mayor) era Naruto y los otros BuntaKages(Kage Rana) eran Jiraiya y Gamabunta.

Un día, Genma, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke fueron a la Aldea Oculta de las Ranas a firmar una alianza o pacto de paz con Konoha.

La aldea Oculta de las Ranas no aceptaba pactos, y naruto nunca le daría un pacto a konoha, al contrario, le declararía la guerra

Cuando el Equipo de Konoha llegó a la aldea se encontraron con una única puerte, y vieron como la muralla estaba custodíada por sapos alrededor y arriba de la muralla. 3 Sapos se encontraban en la puerta

Vaya, si que tienen muchas seguridad decía Genma

Hasta tiene torretas que lanzas Kunais y flechas admiraba Sakura

Hmp, tengo un extraño presentimiento decía sasuke

En serio? No pasará nada amor decía sakura, si así es son novios…

Bueno, que les parece si entramos? dice Genma

Sí, después de todo es nuestra misión habla Sakura

Firmar una alianza o pacto de paz con Gamagakure decía Sai (N/a: Síiiiii ha hablado :D)

Los ninjas de Konoha entraron y 3 sapos le bloquearon el paso

Quienes sois ustedes? preguntó el Sapo que traía una katana

Y para qué han venido?? preguntó fríamente el otro sapo que tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, un cinturón de Kunais y unas cadenas que rodeaban sus brazos

Somos ninjas de Konoha, y hemos venido a hablar con el GamaKage dijo Genma, mostrandole su permiso

Ninjas de Konoha? dijo el primer sapo necesitamos hablarlo con GamaKage-sama prosiguió

Esperaremos el tiempo necesario contestó Genma

Ok, Guardias!!! gritó el sapo de la cicatriz

Sí señor! contestaron al unísono

Vigilen a estos 4, que no hagan nada extraño ordenó el mismo sapo que les llamo

HAI!! gritaron al unisono y rodearon los ninjas

Cuanta vigilancia hay murmuró Sakura

Sí, deben tener un Kage excelente, para líderarlos de ese modo dijo Genma

Me pregunto quien será? decía Sasuke

Espero sea guapo… decía sakura con corazones en los ojos, pero al notar la gota de sudor (estilo animé) que había en sasuke pero no tanto como mi Sasuke! decía

Hmp se limitó a decir el último Uchiha

Pasaron así 15 minutos y en la oficina del Gamakage…

Naruto-sama… decía el sapo de la katana

Sí Gamakichi? preguntó el rubio

Se han reportado 4 ninjas de Konoha, desean hablar con usted, sus nombres son: Sai, Genma, Sasuke y… ahh sí Sakura explicó

"_Es la oportunidad para ver mi fuerza, y enseñarla a esos dobes… me vengaré"_ pensaba el rubio

_**Sabes que yo te puedo ayudar **_Decía Kyuubi

"_No Kyuu-chan, lo haré yo sólo, y le enseñaré mi verdadera fuerza" _pensaba naruto, de pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Naruto-sama!! Naruto-sama!!!! gritaba Gamakichi

Ehh? Ahh!! Diles que pasen a la zona de entrenamiento num. 65 contestó Naruto

Piensa ponerles una prueba? preguntó el sapo

Si, así es contestó

Y quien peleará contra ellos? volvió a preguntar

Yo contestó

Usted? Por qué? seguiia con las preguntas

Porque a esos tipos le conocía yo, uno de ellos, Sasuke tengo unas cuentas pendientes, y Genma, era un miembro del Consejo de Konoha que me exilió, ahora les enseñaré mi nueva fuerza contestó

Ahh, entonces, usted debe vencerles dijo gamakichi

Sí, así es, ahora ve y diles que pasen a la zona que te he dicho le ordenó naruto

Hai, Naruto-sama contestó y desapareció en un "puf"

Naruto se puso una máscara, y unas botas, pero seguía usando su típico traje naranja, en vez de la bandana de Konoha, traía la Bandana de la aldea de las ranas, que era el símbolo que trae Jiraiya en la suya. Su bandana, la tiene rajada (como los exiliados) y la trae en el brazo, quería que se dieran cuenta de que traía la bandana de Konoha y que sospecharan un poco, deseaba poder humillar a los ninjas de Konoha. Él sabía perfectamente que venían a hacer un pacto con su aldea, cosa que Naruto rechazaría por supuesto..

En la puerta de la aldea, Gamakichi pasó y los condujo a la zona de entrenamiento numero 65. Era una zona similar a la del numero 7 de KOnoha, cosa que Sasuke, Sai y Sakura no pasaron por desapercibido. Luego apareció naruto, con una catana atrás (tipo trunks), el pelo largo (tipo goku supersaiyan 4), las sandalias que usan todos los ninjas, el pantalón que usó en Shippuuden y la misma chamarra, traía la bandana de Jiraiya, la máscara con un zorro y la bandana de Konoha rasgada en su brazo derecho. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la bandana de Konoha rasgada.

Sakura… fíjate en su bandana que trae en su brazo murmuró sasuke

Sí, es de konoha… pero qué? murmuró sakura

Usted quien es? preguntó Genma

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, GamaKage de la Aldea Oculta de las ranas contestó Naruto

QUÉ???!!!! gritaron los 4 ninjas de Konoha.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin**

**Bueno amigos, este es el Cap 1 de mi nuevo fic, Qué pasará? Que hará naruto? Todo eso y más en el Cap 2.**

**Reviews, con 5 por cap me basta, se aceptan anonimos!!**

**Las parejas… ayudenme a escojerlas, ahorita tengo pocas claras, ShikaTema, SasuSaku y Narux?, JiraTsu, **

**Ayudenme a decidir?**

**NaruHina?**

**NaruAnko?**

**NaruFemKyuu?**

**NaruSasu?**

**NaruSaku?**

**QUIEN??!!**

**Bueno bye,**

**HyuugaKarlos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, grax por los reviews!!**

**Bueno continuo… Cap 2. **

**Las parejas… me he decidido que Naruto se traerá a vivir consigo a Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten y Neji… ya verán lo que está a punto de ocurrir…**

**Disclaimer: **Otra vez, como siempre… T.T naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes… (ya no quiero volver a decir esto en mi vida T.T)

Bueno les aburro así que aquí va el Capi…

**Capítulo 2. El nuevo y frío Naruto**

**&&&&&Ultimo Capítulo&&&&&**

En la puerta de la aldea, Gamakichi pasó y los condujo a la zona de entrenamiento numero 65. Era una zona similar a la del numero 7 de KOnoha, cosa que Sasuke, Sai y Sakura no pasaron por desapercibido. Luego apareció naruto, con una catana atrás (tipo trunks), el pelo largo (tipo goku supersaiyan 4), las sandalias que usan todos los ninjas, el pantalón que usó en Shippuuden y la misma chamarra, traía la bandana de Jiraiya, la máscara con un zorro y la bandana de Konoha rasgada en su brazo derecho. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la bandana de Konoha rasgada.

Sakura… fíjate en su bandana que trae en su brazo murmuró sasuke

Sí, es de konoha… pero qué? murmuró sakura

Usted quien es? preguntó Genma

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, GamaKage de la Aldea Oculta de las ranas contestó Naruto

QUÉ???!!!! gritaron los 4 ninjas de Konoha.

**&&&&&Volviendo&&&&&**

Así es, el es el GamaKage de esta prospera villa- salío en escena Jiraiya

Qué? Jiraiya-sama…??- preguntaba Genma

Sí, así es… sabemos a lo que habéis venido- hablaba en tono muy serio el ermitaño de pelo gris

Ahh, bueno entonces por qué nos trago a esta zona de entrenamiento?- preguntaba la pelirrosa

Muy sencillo, pelearé contra vosotros cuatro, aquí y ahora- contestó fríamente naruto, quitándose la máscara de zorro, y colocandose en su posición de ataque- ustedes 4 contra mí, a la vez seguía hablando seriamente

Bah!! Dobe, aunque ahora seas un Kage, jamás me superarás- se burló el Uchiha

Ahh sí? Bueno que tal si pruebas su fuerza?- incitava el chico zorro, sin quitar su posición de ataque

Bah! Te acabaré yo mismo Naruto-teme- dijo sasuke, para intentar hacer estallar al rubio, pero este ni se inmutó.

Cuando sasuke se colocó en su posición de ataque, sacó un kunai de su mochila

Cuando caiga, empieza la batalla- habló el moreno con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sakura estaba preocupada, no sabía como terminaría esto… esperaba que todo acabase bien, no quería que perdiese su novio, aunque estaba realmente intrigada en el poder de naruto, su cambio de personalidad… todo, era un nuevo naruto, frío y distante con todos, excepto con Jiraiya.

El moreno lanzó el Kunai al aire, este dando vueltas en el aire, bajaba rapidamente, aunque para los presentes era una eternidad, cuando por fín cayó clavado al suelo, naruto lo primero que hizo es desaparecer con una rapidez inigualable.

"_Que veloz… tendré que usarlo" _SHARINGAN!- gritaba Sasuke, sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo, se formaban 3 aspas negras y se veía mucho más confiado, aunque algo no andaba bien, cambió su rostro de una sonrisa a morderse los dientes- P-pero que caragos?? No puedo leer sus movimientos- decía impresionado Sasuke. A lo cual Sakura se veía extrañada, confundida… ¿Aquél Uchiha tenía miedo? ¿No podía vencer a un sujeto que ni a un clan pertenecía? Eso no.. ella apoyaba a Sasuke, después de todo, naruto los abandonó.. aunque Sasuke también lo hizo alguna vez.. pero el era sasuke, no podía enfadarse con él. Sólo con naruto… solo a él…

No estés tan sorprendido, ese es solo su nivel 1 de Taijutsu, aún no quiere proceder al nivel 5- decía Jiraiya, que estaba muy feliz al ver como naruto tomaba las riendas de la batalla

Por un lado, Genma estaba incredulo, Sasuke Uchiha, no podía derrotar a aquél demonio, aquél demonio que expulsaron a patadas de la aldea… se arrepentía de haberlo expulsado… esto tenía que informarlo a la aldea.

De pronto Naruto apareció detrás de Sasuke, el se volteó, volvió a desaparecer y apareció en frente, dandole un fuerte y rapido puñetazo en el estomago, lo que provocó que soltara unas pequeñas gotas de sangre por su boca. No estaba conforme, empezó a darle golpes, patadas por la derecha, por la izquierda, en la cara… A los 5 segundos Sasuke ya contaba con más de 20 heridas fuertes en su cuerpo, naruto ni un rasguño, y sólo había usado Taijutsu. Sasuke no quería rendirse, usaría sus jutsus y vencería a aquél perdedor.

Comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus pulmones, y empezó a hacer una serie de sellos

Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu- un fuerte misil fue disparado hacía una zona, la cual según calculos de Sasuke pasaría Naruto en breves cuando el misil llegase… falló, naruto usó otra técnica de aire para anularla

Fuuton Fuyuundan no jutsu (N/a: es inventada, dragón de aire)- una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó el misil e iba directamente a Sasuke, quien hábilmente saltó para esquivar el jutsu de naruto, pero naruto saltó rapidamente, Sasuke no se dio cuenta y el rubio le propinó una fuerte patada invertida en el hombro. Lo que hizo que el Uchiha diera la vuelta y cayera de cabeza hacia el suelo, se estrelló y dejó una gran grieta. Naruto observó la escena, observó el rostro de sakura

Tú serás la siguiente Haruno- amenazó el rubio, con una mirada seca, fría y de miedo

"_Haruno? Ya no me llama Sakura-chan… ni nada…"_ Haruno?.. no te saldrás con la tuya!!- gritaba la pelirrosa desesperada

Si, ahora eres Haruno, nada más que eso, por favor empezemos la batalla- dijo naruto, quien mostraba una mirada sin sentimientos y tenía los brazos cruzados. Sasuke estaba incorporandose

N-no, n-ni cre-as que… has ac-abado con-migo.. est-o era e-l cal-ent-amiento- alcanzaba a decir el Uchiha, con gran dificultad

Vaya, te diré que no he gastado ni una pizca de chakra, sin embargo tú… a penas de puedes parar- se burlaba el rubio

CALLA!- gritaba sasuke, quien comenzaba a atacar desesperadamente a naruto

Katon Housenka no Jutsu- varias bolas de fuego salieron de la boca del moreno, a lo cual naruto las esquivó con extrema facilidad.- Katon Ryuuka No jutsu!!! Katon Housenka no jutsu!! Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!!- lanzaba ataques a todos lados, esperando darle a naruto… naruto los esquivaba todos- COMO HAS LOGRADO ESOO??- gritaba sasuke

Muy sencillo, entrenandome… cosa que parece que tú no has hecho… que te parece que siga yo?- decía naruto, quien comenzaba a formar sellos- Doton Doyourdan no Jutsu- un dragon de tierra aparece en el escenario y lanza unos picos de lodo, tierra y piedra hacía Sasuke, quien intentaba como podía esquivar las agujas, pero una que otra le daba, hasta que una de le dio en el hombro derecho, el se paró y naruto volvió a formar sellos- Katon Houno no Ryu Ken (N/a: técnica de fic "En busca de una antigua espada" créditos a Espiritu-Cecil)- forma un dragón de fuego en su puño y se acerca a una velocidad sobrehumana ante sasuke y le golpea de lleno en el estómago, el sale volando y se estrella con los árboles, crea una gran polvareda

Que ha sido ese movimiento?- preguntaba Sakura

Wow!! Una técnica muy poderosa sin duda- habló Genma. Sai no articulaba palabra, en verdad le daba igual el poder de Naruto, no le importaba ni un poco

Es el Honou, un arte ninja nuevo, tambien ha entrenado y desarrollado jutsus con la espada, Kenjutsus y su arte es el Tensen- explicaba jiraiya- Naruto ha superado el poder de los sannin y también de los Kages.. es muy pero muy fuerte.- seguía hablando el ninja pervertido

Pe-pero… como ha logrado hacerse tan fuerte?- preguntaba la pelirosa

Eso ni yo mismo lo sé, lo que si sé es que es mejor que Sasuke deje el combate- contestaba muy serio el sannin

Sasuke se levantaba, muy adolorido, decidió acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Comenzó a formar sellos y a cargar chakra

CHIDORI!!- gritaba sasuke, quien cargaba una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano derecha, estaba furioso.

Naruto comenzó a cargar el rasengan, ya no ocupaba de copias molestas para cargarlo, el sólo podía hacerlo. Estaba creando una gran bola espiral

ODOROUMA RASENGAN- decía naruto tranquilamente, los dos se acercaron, naruto iba más rápido y lanzó su Rasengan y Sasuke lanzó Su chidori

OdoroumaRasenga! Chidori- se ecuchó al unisono.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó, levantando una gran polvareda, y creando una onda expansiva que provocó que 50 metros a la redonda se hundiera , dejandolos a ellos dos en el centro. Cuando la polvareda se disipó, se pudo ver a Sasuke tirado, y desangrandose, mientras que naruto se encontraba sin ninguna herida.

Veo que sigues siendo igual de débil, Sasuke- comentó el rubio

Médicos!- gritó Gamakichi, alo cual 3 médicos llegaron y se llevaron a sasuke

Bueno ahora quien sigue… Sakura? Sai? Genma?- preguntaba naruto

Yo no quiero pelear, estoy muy ocupado- dijo Sai, quien se puso a dibujar

Entonces… Genma? Sakura?- seguía insistiendo naruto

Bien, iré yo!- decía Sakura

Ok, no tendré piedad- dijo naruto quien mostraba una sonrisa malevola, que no pasó desapercibido ante nadie

Sakura empezó sin previo aviso, a lanzar puñetazos todo el tiempo, con su fuerza sobre humana, naruto lo único que hacía era aparecer y desaparecer, luego aprovechaba para pegarle unos puñetazos. No tardó casi nada la batalla, naruto la derrotó fácilmente lanzando una ráfaga de Kunais, le clavó 1 en la pierna derehca otro en el hombro y otro en la otra pierna. Cayó rendida y llegaron otros 3 médicos, que se la llevaron.

Bien, este ha sido sin duda… muy fácil… sólo quedas tú maldito bastardo!!- gritó naruto, se empezaba a enfadar, adquiría un chakra rojo, sus bigotes se remarcaron, su mirada se torno de un color rojo como la sangre, sus caninos eran notables y sus garras se veían a la perfeccion. Genma retrocedió, estaba asustado

Por favor… si me matas.. Konoha os atacará… no me mates por favor- decía Genma

No le temo a Konoha- contestó naruto, alo cual Genma gritó desesperadamente, naruto le agarró de la manga, lo elevó y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara- estarán aquí hasta que se recuperen, luego volverán a su villa, y esta misión es un fracaso para ustedes, aunque pensandolo bien… iré a visitarles… iré con vosotros a Konoha, le explicaré a Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi y a todos los demás, el por qué me fui de la aldea, les diré como me chantajearon los del Consejo… desde luego… me dan asco…- decía naruto

No… no hagas eso!!- decía genma

Callate!!- decía naruto, luego dos ninjas lo llevaron a una camilla hacia el hospital

Bien, les has demostrado un 20 de tú poder naruto…- decía Jiraiya

Ya verán lo que se les avecina al estúpido consejo de Konoha…- amenazaba naruto, quien cerraba su puño fuertemente

**&&&&& Fín Capítulo 2 &&&&&**

**Bueno les daré un pequeño Spoiler**

**Hinata, Hanabi, Neji y Tenten se irán de Konoha (ya se verán las razones), no tendrán un lugar donde hospedarse y naruto los vé, los invita a la Aldea Oculta de las Ranas.**

**Entonces la historia rodará sobre**

**NaruHina?**

**NaruTen?**

**NaruHana?**

**NaruFemKyuu?**

**NejiTen**

**NejiHana?**

**Eso se verá… Más reviews porfa y contestó los que me mandaron…**

**himeno-Asakura**gracias por el dato, intentaré ponerlo como ya lo hize en este cap.. antes ponía y pero parece que no agarra. No al Yaoi. Gracias!

**Blackfalcon.x: **muchas gracias, pero veo que las votaciones ganan, por eso escogí a esos personajes… gracias por tus ideas!!

**Fernando-Urashima: **Antes que nada… me encantan tús historias!! Pues la mayoría ha dicho NaruHina NaruTen y NaruFemKyuu, así que para ponerle más emoción incluí a un hombre, Neji. Tranquilo yo también odio el Yaoi!!

**LOKILLO877: **Gracias amigo, seguiré las 3. Gracias por tus aportes

**Darkangelous: **gracias por tus ánimos!!

**Shinji Kun112: **jejé, a mí me interesaba mucho eso, pues tus parejas que dices pueden pasar todas

**BlackAngeles: **No al Yaoi. Sí a lo del NaruHina, gracias por tu review!!

**THE SAYAYIN: **Ya actualizé!! Y puede ocurrir lo de NarutoFemKyuu, ya que naruto enseñará más adelante una técnica que hará… Bla bla bla… no dijo más… es sorpresa

**Irving Paul Vargas Cruz: **Sí, me inspiré en algo en ese Fic, jeje intentaré corregir eso más adelante… y sí!! Sí puede ocurrir un NaruHana!! Gracias por el review

**Itachi01: **Pues tus votos están en posibilidades!! Gracias por el review

**MysweetAngel: **jejé gracias por el review, y la pareja puede pasar!

Bueno me retiro, posible actualizacion: 08 de Junio del 2007

Adiós y más reviews!!

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento el retraso, tuve unos problemillas y no tuve computadora desde el Jueves, ya tenía listo el capítulo para subirlo hoy, viernes, pero ahora tengo que volver a ponerlo…**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún derecho sobre naruto

Les aburro cierto? Bueno aquí el cap 3 sin más… (_Inner: acábalo ya, yo también quiero ver como acaba!!!!!) _Inner, pues espero que te guste, y sobretodo a mis queridos lectores.

**Capítulo 3. Nuevos compañeros.**

**&&&&&Últimos Capítulos&&&&&**

Y así Sakura, Sasuke, Genma, Sai regresaban a Konoha, seguidos por un equipo ninja de la Villa de las Ranas (Gamagakure). El equipo iba escoltando al Gamakage, eran 3 sapos con Lanzas y sú líder era Gamakitchi, Jiraiya y Naruto. Iban todos hacía Konoha.

Tardaron así, varias horas en llegar, cuando al fin llegaron, observaron las puertas de Konoha, en verdad había evolucionado algo en este último año de ausencia. Naruto observaba la aldea con cierta nostalgia, no quería destruirla, lo único que odiaba era el Consejo. Tsunade siempre lo defendía, y sus amigos también, ahora tenía una primera impresión de sus excompañeros de un tipo frío.

**Hola naru-chan, hace un buen tiempo que no me visitabas- **Decía la forma humana de Kyuubi, la mujer tan guapa

Jé, si es cierto, hace tiempo que no te veo…- contestaba naruto muy alegre

**Bueno, por qué vienes? Acaso necesitas un consejo?- preguntaba kyuubi**

Pues, esque… no quisiera destruir toda Konoha, sólo el maldito consejo- explicaba el rubio

**Pues simplemente no lo hagas, solo destruye el consejo… cambiamos de planes… tu sabes que siempre te apoyaré naru-chan- decía la kyuubi algo sonrojada**

Muchas gracias Kyuu-chan!!- habló el rubio de ojos azules, quien abrazó a una kyuubi más sonrojada aún, ella correspondió ese abrazo, y naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla, kyuubi le arrebató un beso en la boca, y naruto la miró fijamente a los ojos. Eran rojos, intensos, la beso pasionadamente en la boca, ella correspondió el beso, se abrazaron y se soltaron, después naruto continuó- Bueno, ya hemos llegado al despacho de la HOkage, alomejor no te puedo ver en un buen tiempo Kyuu-chan- se despide naruto

Entraron, Tsunade al ver a Naruto, no lo reconoció, con ese pelo dorado tan largo (N/a: Super Saiyan 3, corrección!! Gomen!!), esos nuevos musculos y esa ropa, esa bandana. No era nada parecido al viejo naruto

Que quieren? Lo lograron?- preguntaba Tsunade

Pues, el GamaKage ha venido a hablar personalmente con usted, Hokage-sama, no quiso hablar con nosotros- explicó Genma, quien fue interrumpido por una mano de naruto

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, no me gusta que me llamen Gamakage- dijo nuestro rubio protagonista en un tono frío y desagradable

PERO QUE CARAJOS?? NARUTO??- gritaba tsunade, quien le salían unas lágrimas de los ojos, después apareció Jiraiya, detrás de naruto y otros 4 sapos- Jiraiya?- preguntaba incredula

Sí, naruto y yo creamos la villa de las ranas, y hemos venido a hablar con ustedes- explicó jiraiya

No queremos a unas ratas molestas, salgan de aquí bastardos- dijo naruto, obviamente molesto, señalando al equipo de Konoha. Todos quedaron extrañados por la actitud de naruto, todos menos el equipo de Gamagakure

"_Que le ha pasado a naruto? Ya no es aquél niño molesto, ahora es frío, distante, calculador…" _Naruto, has cambiado…- alcanzaba a pronunciar tsunade

Sí, he cambiado ¿y qué? Ustedes me corrieron de este lugar!!- gritaba naruto

Pero qué dices?- preguntaba sakura

Sí así es, Genma y el estúpido consejo de Konoha fueron los que me amenazaron, por eso jamás haré un tratado con vosotros…- gritaba aún más alto, Genma, se asustó, y se preparó para las palabras de la Hokage

PERO QUE?' GENMA!!!! Es eso cierto??!!!- gritaba ahora la histérica Tsunade- naruto, porfavor vuelve, te necesitamos, eres un gran ninja, todos tus amigos te extrañan, además… yo te quiero, como a un hijo…- decía tsunade, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, corrió y abrazó a naruto

No, yo también siento un gran afecto por ti, pero ya soy Kage, y ahora sólo podremos tener una alianza como máximo, eso sí reemplaza al consejo de Konoha- decçia naruto

Ya ha sido destituido desde hace 4 meses, el único es Genma, que será destituido hoy mismo- decía tsunade

Bien, entonces si firmaré una alianza con Konoha- dijo naruto

Perfecto, les daremos 6 habitaciones para que descansen el tiempo que deseen en Konoha- dijo tsunade

Me quedaré solo esta noche y mañana, pasado mañana me iré a mi aldea- dijo naruto

Bueno, entonces debo decirte una cosa…- comenzaba a decir tsunade, en un tono muy serio

Que pasa?- preguntó naruto, el también se puso serio

La aldea Oculta de la Roca, la aldea oculta de la nube y la aldea oculta de la niebla planean atacarnos a Konoha y a la aldea de la Arena. Como ahora saben, que ustedes son nuestros aliados podrían recibir ataques…- explicaba tsunade

No te preocupes por eso, nuestra defensa es impenetrable- comentó naruto muy seguro- mejor preocupense por sus defensas…- prosiguió

Lo mejor es que las 3 aldeas estamos cerca, sobre todo la nuestra y Konoha- dijo Jiraiya- así que no habrá problemas- culminó, tranquilizando así a la vieja tsunade

Sí, Gamagakure está a 2 horas de Konoha, y Sunagakure está a 4 horas de Konoha (N/a: se que no es cierto, pero supongamos que sí…)- dijo naruto

Pues sí, tendremos una buena defensa…- comentó tsunade

Vamos, podemos repeler su ataque fácilmente- dijo jiraiya

Bueno, vayamos a dormir, gracias Tsunade-obachan (N/a: sii, parece que se está recobrando..)- dijo naruto, quien se dirigía hacía la puerta- Jiraiya… no vienes?- preguntaba

No, naruto, hablaré un poco con Tsunade- contestó Jiraiya

Y así fue, naruto y sus ranas se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientra que Jiraiya y Tsunade hablaban de lo que habían hecho. Jiraiya le contaba todo lo que había hecho naruto, como se había vuelto incontrolable, superaba en grandes aspectos cualquier ninja… era superior al nivel de un kage

Al oir esto, Tsunade quería probar estas nuevas habilidades de Naruto, así que preparó una prueba para naruto, no creía las palabras de Jiraiya, y este no le había mencionado como acabó con Sakura, Sasuke y Genma sin más. Quería que ella misma viera el gran poder de naruto.

Cuando naruto llegó a su hotel, el decidió salir y darse una vuelta por Konoha, iría al Ichiraku Ramen. Caminando, todas las mujeres se le quedaban viendo al sexy rubio musculoso, babeando casi. Cuando llegó al Ichiraku pudo ver en lugar de un local como era, un gran establecimiento. Entró. Vió que habían ninjas, ya que pudo percibir su chakra. Él aumentó su chakra a proposito. Dentro estaban Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y lee.

El entró, pero al entrar vió como todas las miradas se posaron en él. Un extrañado Neji, el chakra que percibió se parecía mucho al de naruto. Unas Ino, tenten, hanabi y Hinata babeando al ver a naruto. Shino muy extrañado al igual que Neji. Lee observando y percibiendo la gran cantidad de chakra. Shikamaru también tenía una leve sospecha, Kiba y Chouji impresionados al ver la gran cantidad de chakra.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, y 3 celosas chicas les rodearon.

H-hola!! Quien eres? No te habíamos visto antes en Konoha- decía Ino

Claro que me habéis visto, un montón de veces..- decía naruto. La verdad a todos se le hacía muy familiar debido a las marcas de zorro en su cara. Se quedaron estupefactos al oír las palabras del chico

Como? Pues no lo recuerdo, a que vienes?- preguntó Tenten

Soy el Gamakage, vine a firmar una alianza con Konoha- dijo el rubio

Con razón la gran cantidad de chakra- decía lee

El gamakage?? Gamagakure es la nueva gran potencia del mundo… wow! Es un honor tenerle con nosotros- decía teuchi, dueño del restaurante Ichiraku

Hola Teuchi! Hola Ayame!- saludó naruto

Ehh? Como sabes nuestros nombres?- preguntaba ayame, muy sonrojada…

Jejé, me sé los nombres de todos ustedes. Ino, SHikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Ino, y tenten- dijo naruto señalando a cada uno de los ninjas

Nani?- preguntaron todos

Ya sé quien eres, es un placer tenerte de vuelta…- decía shikamaru- por que te fuiste? Naruto…- siguió Shikamaru, luego todos quedaron sorprendidos al oir las palabras de Shikamaru

Sí, he vuelto, ya que han removido al Consejo de Konha- explicó naruto.

Luego explicó todo el rollo del por qué se había ido de Konoha, y por qué no quería ver ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke. Todos estaban estupefactos, no creían que el anterior Consejo de Konoha hiciera eso, y menos a uno de los que más a aportado a la villa.

Más tarde, después de hablar de todas las aventuras, Ino decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa, así, sin previo aviso. Todos aceptaron. Quedaron a las 10 en punto.

Los ninjas se fueron, cada uno a su respectivo destino, a arreglarse, ya que hablando quedaron a las 7, tenían 3 horas para arreglarse e Ino 3 horas para preparar la fiesta. Hinata, Tenten y Neji le ayudaron.

Yo compraré las patatas- habló tenten- estoy seguro de que Chouji querrá, asi que me traeré muchas- siguió con una gran sonrisa

Bueno, yo haré la cena- decía la ya no tímida hinata

Yo pondré los globos y decorativos- dijo Ino

Y yo que haré?- preguntaba Neji con cara de niño olvidado

Este… ve por las bebidas- señaló Tenten- si quieres te acompaño- siguió, poniendose un poco sonrojada

(Sonrojado) Etto.. está bien… iré- decía un nervioso neji

Genial! Entonces Tenten y Neji irán por las patatas, los aperitivos y bebidas, Hinata hará el Ramen y yo decoraré el lugar, mis papás andan de misión así que estamos solos, tenemos la casa para nosotros, pero luego tendremos que limpiarla- dijo Ino

Y así pasaron esas 3 horas, hasta que llegaron las 10. Naruto se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de mangas cortas color beich, se veía muy bien, además se había cortado el pelo, como lo traía antes. Esa camiseta le quedaba muy bien, ya que hacía que se marcasen sus músculos, porque estaba pegadita, con esas marcas de zorro, ese pelo dorado y esos ojos azules, dejarían babeando a cualquiera. Neji iba con una chamarra blanca (no del tipo de chamarra que tenía Hinata cuando tenía 11 años, otro tipo) con un pantalón negro. Ino, se pusó una falda violeta con un escote muy bien marcado violeta, dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Shikamaru llevaba la misma ropa solo que en lugar de la chamarra chuunin llevaba unas mallas. Chouji, Shino y Lee no pudieron ir a la fiesta, ya que la Hokage les dejó una misión de última hora. Hinata bueno… llevaba unos shorts (muuuy bonitos shorts!!) pegaditos, negros, una camiseta azul que marcaba sus bien formados pechos y bien formada cintura. Su cuerpo era muy bonito. Tenten llevaba un vestidito que llegaba a 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla. Entre negro y purpura, muy sexy también. Hanabi llevaba algo parecido a Tenten, pero en lugar de purpura era beich, también muy bonita. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, pues ya tenía 14 años. Kiba, traía la misma ropa, sólo que la chamarra era café y no era de ese tipo, era de abrir y cerrar, con bragueta (no se como se llame en su país)

Todos ya habían llegado, cuando Naruto aún se encontraba bobeando viendo las estrellas, en verdad tenía nostalgia, pero ahora no podía dejar su aldea y todos los ninjas sapos que ahora el entrena. Además les creó un hogar. Ya no puede dar vuelta atrás. Ya no le interesaba destruir Konoha, quería pasarla bien. Después miró el reloj… las 10:30!! Tenía que ir a la fiesta. Entonces se dirigió a la casa de Ino.

Todos estaba muy preocupados, ya habían pasado 45 minutos y naruto no se presentaba

Será que se ha ido sin avisar...- decía Ino

No, no creo que haga eso- decía hinata

Ahh que lástima, fue por él que hicimos la fiesta- decía Tenten

Ey Ino!! Baila conmigo!!- gritaba shikamaru

Voooy!- gritó ino

Ey Tenten ven a bailar tú también- decía neji

Ok, vooy Neji- contestó la castaña

Hanabi! Quieres bailar?- preguntó kiba

Ok!- contestó la hyuuga menor

Todos estaban bailando, a excepcion de hinata, ella estaba triste… pensaba que jamás podría encontrar a alguien que la sacara a bailar. De pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, y unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura. La figura susurró sensualmente en el oído de la hyuuga.

Quieres bailar?- preguntó con un susurro la figura que le abrazaba

Na…naruto-kun?- decía hinata muy sonrojada a tal accion del rubio "_Vamos hinata, di que sí!!" _pensaba- sí, si quiero- contestó por fin

Genial!- luego la agarro y se puso enfrente de ella, sin despegar los brazos de aquella sexy cintura, pegaron sus cuerpos. Hinata apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Ino y Tenten estaban en un ataque de celos, naruto iba muy bien vestido, se veía super sexy, y era hinata la única que podía oler su hermoso aroma. Después de unas 6 canciones románticas, decidieron cambiar el ritmo a unas de reggeatton y Hip Hop.(si imaginense a los ninjas que saben bailar hip hop y reggeatton xD)

Así las mujeres bailarian con todos, incluso con naruto. Empezaron, las kunoichis perreando y los shinobis admirandolas (imaginenselo). La fiesta acabó a las 3:30 de la madrugada. Shikamaru se había ido antes, ya que mañana tenía misión, se fue como a la 1. Se fueron los demás, sólo qeudaron Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hanabi, Hinata y Naruto.

Ey naruto!! Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche… esque está muy oscuro- decía Ino

Bueno, no hay problema- contestó el rubio

"_**Inner: bien!!!! Ese sexy papito va a ser mío!!" **__"Calla inútil" _Bien… oigan, Neji, tenten, hanabi, hinata… ustedes también?- preguntó ino

Ok- contestaron al unisono

Bien, entonces… Neji y yo dormiremos en la sala, cada uno en cada sala, no malinterpreten- explicó naruto

Ehh? No no está bien, tenemos camas suficientes…- dijo Ino

Vengan..- dijo Ino.

Los condujo hacía arriba, llegaron a unas escaleras. Subieron y se encontraron 6 camas, las suficientes para los que dormirían.

Así dormiremos todos en la misma habitación…- dijo Ino

Ok, buena idea.- comentó tenten

La sala era grande, tenía 3 salas y un televisor, 6 camas y una mini-cocina, 2 baños. Era un lugar muy acogedor.

Iré a ver la tele, no tengo sueño aún- dijo Naruto, quien agarraba la manta de su cama

Yo también- dijo ino

Y yo- contestó hinata

Yo me dormiré- habló hanabi

Yo haré lo mismo- dijo neji

Pues yo también me meteré en la cama- dijo tenten

Bueno… buenas noches a todos- dijo naruto

Naruto agarró la manta y los cubrió a los 3. Se pusieron a ver la tele, pasaron los canales, y vieron un canal porno. Naruto y las 2 kunoichis se sonrojaron y le cambiaron rapidamente. Viendo una película romántica, se durmieron. Las kunoichis tenían la cabeza apoyada en los hombros de naruto y naruto las tenía abrazadas a las 2.

Al siguiente día…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se acabó!! Bueno este cap dio su final… no podré actualizar hasta el Sábado 16 de Junio. Tengo exámenes finales.

Espero les haya gustado… ya se verá cuando se lleva naruto a Hinata, hanabi, tenten y Neji a su aldea… tengo que dejarles en suspenso no?

Contesto reviews:

**Sayui: **es el supersaiyan 3… me he equivocado, GOMEN!! xD

**Sayui2: **me alegro que te haya gustado!!

**Blackfalcon.x: **Jejé muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, intentaré esforzarme más en las batallas que habrán… NO al YAOI!!

**Irving Paul Vargas Cruz: **Anillos de gravedad… luego serán mencionados… se irán revelando muchas cosas… poco a poco… me alegro que te guste, enserio gracias por tú apoyo

**mYsweetAngel: **le dí un pequeño giro a la historia… pero espero que agarre más así… verás luego les djeo un spoiler

**Javier de Jesús segura sala: **me alegro de qué te guste… gracias por tú apoyo

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: **pues se verá a su tiempo… pues en este episodio dejé un poquitín de naruhina… pero luego sacaré naruhana, naruten, nejiten, narufemkyuubi. Gracías por tu apoyo

**Himeno-asakura: **Pues no habrá yaoi ni yuri… nada de eso… lemon si… más adelante

**Gabe Logan: **Pues a esperar como se desarrolla la historia :D

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!_

**SPOILER (NO ES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, ES DE LO QE SUCEDERÁ PRONTO)**

La guerra la intentaré narrar lo mejor posible, además habrá un pequeño enfrentamiento con Akatsuki. Se narrará como Naruto mató a Orochimaru y a Kabuto… cuando le pregunta Tsunade que había pasado con ellos.

Eso es todo…

A esperar actualizacion… posbile actualizacion: 16 de Junio

(Siento el retraso) ahora si ya me despido… bye!!

HyuugaKarlos


	4. Chapter 4

Siento muchisimo la tardanza, me cambié de país (mexico a España) y me gustó mucho España, y me quedé a estudiar en un internado en el que no había Internet, algunos dias me conectaba, muy escasamente cuando nos dejaban salir del internado, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Los estudios en España son mucho más difíciles, los primeros 2 meses me la pasé estresado, pero ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, más a gusto. Ahora he vuelto a México, a visitar a todos mis compas, y también intentaré actualizar algunas historias, que he dejado abandonadas.

**Capítulo 4. La Prueba de Tsunade**

Naruto se despertó, pero sintió un peso nada normal en sus hombros, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien como lo hizo, En Gamagakure, nunca podía dormir, lo máximo que dormía eran unas 2 horas por día. Quiso mirar su reloj, intentando mover el brazo derecho, que la rubia tenía abrazado férreamente. Al hacer el mínimo movimiento, la rubia empezó a ronronear en sus sueños ya removerse incómoda, el rió un poco por lo bajo al ver la reacción tan graciosa de la rubia. No se podía mover, genial, pero se le ocurrió una idea. **Kawarimi no Jutsu **y colocó un reemplazo en su lugar. Ellas seguían durmiendo tranquilas. Miró su reloj, marcaba las 6:30 hora en la que en Gamagakure se levantaba para entrenar. Tsunade le había dicho que fuera mañana a primera hora de la mañana a visitarle, porque le haría una prueba para ver cuán fuerte era. Se preguntó cual sería, pero da igual total ninguna prueba de la aldea de Konoha podría ser difícil. Como hoy no iría entrenar y nadie estaba levantado, se puso a hacer el desayuno para los demás, subió a la habitación de arriba, vió a Hanabi, Neji y Tenten profundamente dormidos. Como habían cambiado, le gustaría estar al lado de ellos otra vez, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Bajó nuevamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, supuso que nadie se molestaría por haber utilizado la cocina y preparar algo.

Terminó y llamó a los demás, eran las 7:15, el ya se había cambiado, cambió su ropa de la fiesta por un traje de entrenamiento que invocaba desde un pergamino. El traje era negro y rojo, y tenía una capa negra, que se colgaba en la chaqueta, se veía imponente y mostraba respeto, pero se quitó la capa, solo para desayunar y hablar con los demás. Bajaron Hanabi, Neji y TenTen con sus ropas de dormir, luego Ino y Hinata se levantaron también del sofá, y el Kawarimi se desactivó. Todos observaron el gran desayuno que había en la mesa, había ramen, huevos, tocino, frijoles, etc. Parecía un gran buffet.

Bueno chicos, a desayunar, espero que no te moleste Ino-chan, pero me levanté muy temprano y como no tenía nada que hacer me puse a hacer el desayuno- decía naruto mientras que cojía rapidamente un gran tazón de ramen, pero en vez de devorarlo con ferocidad como en los viejos tiempos, ahora lo comía más calmado.

No pasa nada Naruto-kun- contestó la rubia

Está delicioso- comentó la menor de los Hyuuga con estrellitas en los ojos

YATAI!!- exclamó la castaña que se encontraba al lado de neji

Esto está muy bueno naruto-kun- agradeció la ya menos tímida Hinata.

Me alegro que les haya gustado- contestó el kitsune

Después de un ameno desayuno en grupo, uno muy alegre, que pasó entre charlas y risas calmadas, naruto fijó la vista en su reloj, ya era hora de ir con Tsunade. Se levantó despidiendose de todos, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, un chuunin tocó en la puerta, naruto la abrió, y le preguntó que quería al ninja.

Hokage-sama solicita la presencia de todos ustedes lo más rápido posible- explicó rapidamente el chuunin

Muy bien- contestó simplemente el rubio.- Arreglen sus cosas, nos llama la vieja- dijo naruto con una sonrisa, señalando a sus amigos. Todos asintieron y fueron a arreglarse rapidamente. En menos de 5 minutos bajaron ya arreglados, también con su equipo ninja por si acaso salían de misión, cosa que era muy poco probable.

Antes de salir, naruto tomó su capa, a los demás le pareció extraño ver a naruto con esa capa, imponía respeto y eso no era muy normal en el, al menos con el naruto de antes. Salieron de la casa de Ino y con cabeza al kitsune se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage, se sorprendieron al ver que toda la aldea se encontraba alrededor de la torre, eso les resultaba extraño, no podían entrar. Pero en cuanto Tsunade fijó la vista en naruto, toda la aldea cayó en el silencio, todos voltearon a ver al grupo que venía encabezado por un rubio que muchos conocían. Pronto la gente comenzó a gritar: "es el demonio" " el zorro traidor de konoha ha vuelto" "como puede ser eso posible?" y muchas más cosas.

Pero al ver como naruto soltó un grito o más bien un rugido pidiendo silencio la aldea se calló de golpe, todos asustados, de un potente salto subió a la cima de la torre de la hokage, el suelo donde había saltado se había undido.

Tsunade se puede saber por qué está toda esta basura aquí presente?- preguntó naruto tratando de calmar su ira

La prueba que te haré naruto, será para todo el mundo- explicó tsunade que observaba como naruto miraba atrás de ella, ella volteó y vió a sakura, sasuke y a kakashi, algo nerviosos. Volvió la mirada y observió a naruto con una sonrisa ¿malévola? Le sorprendió mucho, y llamó su atención- ¿te parece bien?- dijo por fín

No me importa, pero bien dime la maldita prueba y ya me largo de la aldea- dijo naruto saliendo de su trance y restandole importancia a la prueba

Está bien, Aldeanos de Konoha, aquí presente se encuentra el Gamakage de Gamagakure, el cual viene aquí a formar una alianza con nuestra aldea, pero, para provarnos que es suficientemente poderoso luchará contra los siguientes Jounins de Elite a la vez- dijo Tsunade, y volteó a naruto y le sorprendió como parecía que esa prueba le parecía poco. Volvieron los murmullos, pero la hokage exigió silencio

La prueba comenzará ahora mismo, despejen la pista.- dijo la hokage mientras que los aldeanos comenzaban a apartarse- La batalla será Naruto contra, Asuma, Genma, Kurenai, Gai, Yamato, Sai, Neji, Kakashi y Sasuke- los ninjas mencionados se ponían en posición de batalla, de pronto los aldeanos comenzaron a reír, uno de ellos tuvo la valentía de hablar

Como podrá el zorro ese derrotar a todos estos jounins y más a Sasuke Uchiha, es imposible, ni en un uno contra uno podría- se reía, y otros aldeanos lo secundaban

Pues ahora verán como le patearé el trasero a todos los jounins de esta aldea, y Tsunade, si vuelvo a oír otro comentario de este tipo, decapitaré a estos aldeanos y a la mierda la alianza- dijo naruto en tono amenazador, todos se asustaron y hubo un estremecimiento general en todos los presentes.

E-está bien naruto- dijo una nerviosa hokage

Bueno que comienze la pelea- dijo naruto mientras tiraba su capa al suelo, y mostraba su traje de entrenamiento.

Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Genma le rodearon, pero el hizo un movimiento parecido al **Hakkeshou Kaiten **de Neji, solo que en lugar de ser chakra azul, expulsó un chakra dorado, al instante, Genma y Kurenai quedaron noqueados, mientras que Gai y Asuma lograron evitar el ataque. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, naruto se encontraba detrás de Asuma y pronuncio un alto **Katon Ryuuka no jutsu **que le dio de lleno a asuma, produciendole una gran herida en la espalda, otra vez se movió a una gran velocidad, le mandó un codazo a Sai, que pudo detener a tiempo, pero comenzó a lanzar rapidamente una serie de patadas y puños, que eran tan rapidos que sai no pudo pararlos todos, le asestó varios y luego hizo un **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**, creó 4 clones y un clon le pega un puñetazo al enemigo mientras otro salta al aire y los 3 restantes le lanzan al contrario hacia arriba, entonces el Naruto que estaba en el aire le pega una patada que le lanza contra el suelo, había completado su **Naruto Rendan **con éxito. Miró a los restantes, Gai, Yamato, Sasuke, Kakashi y Neji. Sasuke tenía una mirada nerviosa, no había podido con el rubio en Gamagakure, y no quería perder en frente de toda la aldea, menos siendo varios enemigos.

Lo has hecho muy bien, dobe- dijo burlonamente el uchiha, intentando parecer muy seguro de si mismo y hasta el mismo se impresionó al notar lo bien que le salió.

Vamos Uchiha, ya te derroté una vez, antes de partir, ¿no es cierto eso?- todos se impresionaron ante estas palabras, ¿sería cierto eso? ¿El rubio habría derrotado a Sasuke Uchiha, el ninja más poderoso de Konoha?

¡Mentira!- gritó azorado el pelinegro, apretó sus puños

Neji, Gai y Yamato se acercaron por detrás al rubio, Gai le intentó dar con su konoha Sempu, pero resultó ser un **Kawarimi** se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos **Doton Doryuudan no Jutsu **y al instante un dragon de tierra atacó a neji, gai y yamato, pero ellos esquivaron fácilmente el ataque y Yamato contraatacó con un **Mokuton Morkyuudan no Jutsu(2) **y miles tablas de madera se lanzaron contra naruto, pero el, usó una especie de escudo, sin utilizar chakra, todos se quedaron impresionados viendo como una esfera de varios colores envolvía al rubio y paraba los ataques de la madera. Esa esfera desapareció y naruto expulsó una gran ráfaga de viento, los 3 jounins perdieron el conocimiento ante tal muestra de poder, el escenario donde peleaban estaba completamente destruido, y en el cielo, se encontraba naruto, flotando aún, todo el mundo le miraba embelesado, estando en una especie de trance. Solo quedaban los del Sharingan en pie.

Bueno solo quedan ustedes, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun- dijo en un tono sarcástico el rubio- yo creo que lo mejor es que activen sus sharingan desde el principio, ya que ni así podrán rastrear mis movimientos- dijo el rubio.

Luego bajo del cielo y elegantemente se posó sobre tierra. Hizo una serie de sellos y murmuró **Gekkai Juin no Jutsu(1) **Kakashi, Tsunade y yamato que había recuperado la conciencia pero estaba descalificado abrieron los ojos como platos, como podía estar el chico con un sello de Gravedad, y pelear como lo hizo, era imposible, se imaginaron cuanto podía cambiar las cosas así.

Naruto se puso a cuatro patas, como cuando adoptaba el manto demoniaco, solo que ahora no salía ningún chakra rojo. Sin hacer sellos ni nada gritó **Hiraishin no Jutsu(3) **y otra vez kakashi se impresionó mucho, era la técnica del Cuarto, naruto estaba usando la técnica del cuarto, de pronto sintió una serie de golpes en el estomago y en la espalda, luego fue elevado y naruto le asestó una patada en el estomago que lo empujó hacía el suelo creando un gran cráter, y dejando muy mal herido al peligris. Sasuke estaba concentrando un **Chidori **en la mano y se acercó al rubio corriendo a una velocidad alta pero justo cuando pensó que lo habría logrado, naruto, con su mano izquierda desnuda paró completamente el chidori de Sasuke, cojió su brazo con fuerza y con la mano derecha estaba creando un **Odama Rasengan **el solo con una sola mano, se lo incrustó en el pecho y el Uchiha salió volando varios metros quedando incrustado en una pared de unas viviendas. Kakashi por detrás tenía otro chidori, le da en la espalda pero era otro Kawarimi. Comienzan desesperarse, la velocidad de naruto era inraestrable, Kakashi decidió que el ya había acabado

Bien, naruto, eres muchisimo mejor que yo, yo… me rindo- dijo kakashi mirando seriamente al rubio

Perfecto, Sasuke-baka! Tu también te rindes?- le preguntó burlonamente el rubio al pelinegro

Argh! Jamás, no me rendiré… no perderé contra un dobe como tú- pronuncio con dificultad el uchiha

Bien, como tu quieras- y acto seguido, el rubio desapareció, dandole unos golpes al Uchiha, que para el resto del mundo eran invisibles, solo veían como el Uchiha era golpeado, pero no se observaba el cuerpo de Naruto, un simple destell**o**

Y bien… ¿te rindes?- preguntó nuevamente el rubio preparando otro **Odama Rasengan**

Nnno… ugh!- pronuncio débilmente el Uchiha

Hmmm… ya no puedes contigo, si te lanzo un ataque más te puedo matar, así que no volveré a pelear contigo, por ahora, mejora, necesitas hacerlo, desde que me expulsaron de la villa tuviste tiempo pero que hiciste, follarte a la zorra de tu novia, ¿verdad? Bueno pues ahí tienes el resultado de tu "entrenamiento", has sido derrotado por mí, y no he usado ni la mitad de mi poder en esta batalla, sois muy débiles, aldea de Konoha, y en la guerra que se aproxima no podréis defenderos, yo diría que os entrenaseis más.- Se burló el rubio**- **Bien Tsunade-baachan, ya he terminado tu "prueba" ahí tienes trabajo para el hospital- comentó naruto, que otra vez, se encontraba cegado por la venganza.

"Naruto, eres el ninja más fuerte, ojalá te hubieras quedado en Konoha, serías un gran Hokage"- pensaba con melancolía la rubia

Toda la aldea se quedó anonadada al ver como el "demonio" derrotó a los 9 jounins más fuertes de Konoha, y sin utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi. Se preguntaron como serían de fuertes los enemigos en la guerra, serían todos igual de fuerte que naruto… eso les daba una escalofriante idea a todos.

Mientras tanto el rubio caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos en los ahora solos caminos de Konoha, se sentía muy afectado por el nuevo rechazo de los habitantes de Konoha, por eso actúo como actúo, si ellos no hubieran empezado a insultarle el no se habría puesto tan burlón y arrogante. Volvió a activar su sello de gravedad, y siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con su maestro, al cual veía como un padre o un abuelo pervertido.

Hey chico, todos te entendemos porque te pusiste así, no estés triste, tus amigos comprenden que te pusiste así por lo de los aldeanos, ellos no entienden nada- intentó el maestro de las ranas apoyando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

**Tu no sabes cuanto duele esta soledad, al parecer no sabes que siente llorar sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar- **dijo el naruto-kyuubi con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Tu no estás solo naruto! Tienes amigos, me tienes a mí, a Tsunade, a Gaara, y algunos shinobis de esta aldea, además de todos los shinobis de la Aldea de la Rana, ¿Lo ves? No estás solo, asi que no vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿Me has entendido?- dijo el ermitaño elevando un poco la voz

**Tienes razón- **empezó la voz de naruto-kyuubi, pero luego se tranquilizó y siguió- no estoy solo y jamás lo estaré, la guerra que nos espera es peor de lo que imaginan, y tengo que derrotarles- dijo el, empezando a hablar del tema prohibido

Debes dejar que te ayude, tu solo no podrás derrotarles- dijo el muy seriamente y con un rostro de preocupación

Tu no me podrías ayudar, recuerda que todos rivalizan con mi fuerza, solo hay una persona que podría ayudarme, así que esa será mi misión- dijo con ojos brillando de determinación- la tuya será, que ocupes mi lugar como Kage, yo ahora soy un ninja intermediario, es decir de Konoha y de Gama, quiero que convoques una nueva reunión.- continuó el rubio

Muy bien, solo espero que tengas suerte.- deseó el peliblanco y acto seguido se fue a cumplir con lo que le habían mandado.

Ya pueden salir chicos, los he visto todo el tiempo- dijo el chico mostrando una media sonrisa- Neji, Hanabi, Hinata, Ino y Tenten, salgan ya- termino mirandoles aunque a simple vista no se veían, ellos abrieron los ojos como platos, no podían creer que los haya descubierto, habían tomado las precauciones máximas, y aún así el los había sentido desde antes.

Naruto, explicanos, quienes son los seres que tienes que derrotar?- preguntó directa al grano la rubia del grupo

Y cuantos son?- preguntó la castaña, que se encontraba al lado de neji

A quien tienes que pedirle ayuda?- preguntó el unico hombre del grupo

Es verdad que rivalizan con tu fuerza?- preguntó la más pequeña

Cuantas preguntas, y que poco tiempo para responder, lo siento me tengo que ir. Adiós- se despidió el rubio, dejando al grupo de amigos con la duda.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(1)Gekkai Juin no Jutsu **(Inventada) Libera el sello de gravedad que traía puesto

**(2)Mokuton Mokyurdan no Jutsu **(Inventada) Dragon De Madera

**(3)Hiraishin no Jutsu **(Verdadera) Técnica del Cuarto Hokage, con la cual se movía a la velocidad de la luz

Fin Capitulo 4, ¿Quienes son los malvados? ¿Quien será el aliado? ¿En donde estará? ¿Quién ayudará a Naruto en su viaje para hablar con el ninja aliado? ¿Qué pasará en la reunión que convocó Naruto?

Todo esto y más en el Capitulo 5.

Feliz Navidad e intentaré actualizar antes del año nuevo.

No se pasen con la botella.

**-**

**-**

_**HyuugaKarlos/JC.POTTER**_

**-**

**-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tras mucho tiempo de ausencia (creo que fueron dos años…) ¡he podido volver! Intentaré terminar este fic, y también proseguiré el de Elemento Viento.**

**Los otros dos Encuentra tu Corazón y Una Nueva Era están Hiatus permanente.**

**Prometo no volver a ausentarme tanto tiempo, y actualizar de forma regular y seguida :D**

**Sin más que añadir, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Una Gran Decepción**

**Capítulo 5. Las tres Élites Reunidas.**

Era una habitación amarilla. Todo estaba hecho un caos, como si un torbellino hubiera pasado por ahí. Tazones de comida esparcidos por el suelo, ropas sucias tiradas en cualquier sitio, y un olor nada agradable para el olfato.

Naruto estaba en lo que era su casa en Konoha. Miró con cara de asco su antiguo hogar, y sonrió al acordarse de su mansión en Gamagakure.

Gamakitchi le miró, y le dijo:

-Podemos limpiarlo si quieres… - comentó dudoso, ante la mirada de, ¿nostalgia? de Naruto. Pero éste solo negó.

-No he venido a recordar viejos tiempos. He venido a por esto. – Naruto caminó hacía su anterior cama. Rasgó con un kunai el colchón, y se pudo ver una buhardilla que conectaba a una especie de sótano. Con el mismo kunai se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano, y la sangre que brotó de ella la untó en un pequeño pergamino que se encontraba entre las puertas de la buhardilla.

El pergamino se quemó, y desapareció. Naruto abrió las puertas, y se pudieron observar unas escaleras. Naruto descendió por ellas. Gamakitchi se le quedó mirando, y esperó en el cuarto de Naruto, sin atreverse a bajar por allí. Además, el sitio era tan pequeño que no cabría.

Diez minutos después, Naruto volvió con un cilindro de un metro de alto. Gamakitchi le miró con curiosidad

-Naruto-sama… ¿Qué es eso?

-Esto… es la espada de mi madre, la espada del País del Remolino. – dijo Naruto destapando el cilindro y sacando una pequeña espada, muy afilada y con el símbolo del Remolino en el mango. – Sandaime me la guardó aquí. Y le dijo a Jiraiya que me la diera, pero al parecer a ese viejo se le olvidó decírmelo. Pero da igual, ahora la tengo conmigo, es uno de mis grandes tesoros – dijo con orgullo mirando la espada.

-Lo entiendo señor… ¿y bien? ¿Qué hará ahora? – inquirió el sapo

-Contactar con ellos... – dijo dando énfasis en la última palabra. Gamakitchi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Se refiere… ¿a la Élite de Gamagakure?

-Así es… tengo una cita con ellos dentro de media hora dentro de las montañas de los Hokages.- dijo, y sin más se marchó de ahí en un remolino de hojas, susurrando: -Ve con Jiraiya, y vuelvan a Gamagakure, ahí te contaran cosas interesantes…

----------------

Media hora después…

-Menuda actuación diste el otro dia ¿eh? – dijo una voz burlona en una penumbra total.

-Me enfurecí por culpa de los aldeanos… - se disculpó el aludido con un deje de tristeza

-Bah! Da igual… de todas formas algunos se lo merecían – dijo otra voz con una sonrisa

-Por ejemplo tú hermano,¿no? – dijo una voz femenina

-Si, el también se lo merecía – contestó con voz fría esta vez.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, y pongámonos serios. – dijo el único rubio que se encontraba en la cueva – Necesitamos reforzarnos contra los enemigos. Ya lo he hablado con Gaara, y está programando un entrenamiento de todos los shinobis disponibles y ha cancelado sus misiones. No dará más servicios durante estos próximos tres meses. Mientras tanto, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ayudarles económicamente, para que puedan sobrevivir este tiempo – explicó Naruto

-Y bien… ¿eso era lo que querías decirnos? – dijo una voz fría

-No, lo que quería deciros es que… la Élite de Gamagakure se dará a conocer en Konoha. Os presentaré, pues hasta ahora todos piensan que en Gamagakure solo hay shinobis sapos, y los aldeanos son humanos que no tenían en donde vivir. Pero no saben que he reunido a varios shinobis como vosotros… y que estamos luchando por la misma causa.

-Asi que… empezará la acción! – dijo una voz entusiasta.

-Así es… - afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa

-Entonces tendré que ver a mi pequeño hermano… - dijo una voz tranquila

-Recuerda Itachi, que no puedes dejar que empiece a pegarte, además recuerda que todos se quedaran en shock pues todos piensan que habíamos acabado con todo akatsuki… - dijo el rubio, el pelinegro solo asintió

-Zabuza, Tayuya, Haku, Kabuto, Hidan, Inari, Sasame, Kimimaru, Sora, Killerbee, Raiga, Itachi, Ranmaru… ¿Estáis dispuestos a luchar también por Konoha al igual que lo hacen por Suna y por Gama? – les preguntó Naruto a sus compañeros. Todos asintieron, excepto Inari y Ranmaru que saltaron de emoción. (N/A: Inari y Ranmaru los pondré de la misma edad: 15 años)

-Entonces vamos, convocaré una junta rápida sin el consejo para presentaros. – dijo Naruto y desapareció. Los guerreros se quedaron ahí hasta que Haku habló

-Esto será bastante difícil

-Si, tendré que rapear para poder matar, y en esta guerra ganar! – gritó Killerbee. Todos le miraron de forma extraña

-Si lo vuelves a hacer, te meteré tus rimas en el culo – habló con voz fría Itachi

-itachi, Itachi… siempre tan frío! Eras igual cuando estábamos en Akatsuki! – le gritó Hidan, y solo obtuvo como respuesta un "Hmp!" de indignación.

-Callaros, recordad que no podemos hacer mucho ruido… - dijo Zabuza que acariciaba su recién recuperada espada. – Por cierto, gracias Killerbee por quitársela a ese maldito bastardo

-No hay de qué, amigo, mejor vallamos a darnos un giro… - volvió a ¿rapear? Killerbee

-Oh! Ya cállate! – le gritó Raiga.

------------

Mientras tanto, en Gamagakure

-Gamakitchi, Gamabunta-sama, Generales de Gama, tengo un mensaje de nuestro Gamakage – dijo Jiraiya, mientras destapaba un pergamino y comenzaba a leerlo – Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, debo dejar el puesto de Gamakage, de forma temporal y entregarle el puesto a Jiraiya, porque necesito mayor libertad de movimiento para la próxima guerra que se avecina. Espero que traten bien al anterior Jefe de Ejército y debo decirles que estará en el cargo hasta que se acabe la guerra. Atentamente, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. – terminó Jiraiya

-Está bien, es lógica la decisión de Naruto, asi que ahora tu eres el nuevo Gamakage Jiraiya – dijo Gamabunta con una sonrisa – En 2 años ya tenemos un Nidaime Gamakage… aunque sea de forma temporal

-Pues si – afirmó Jiraiya con una sonrisa – El chico lo está haciendo muy bien… ha convocado a la Élite y supongo que la presentará a Konoha. Menuda sorpresa se van a llevar…

-Supongo que si… pues la mayoría de los que están allí se creían muertos, y eran asesinos de clase S. – dijo Gamabunta

-Además, Naruto ha ido a su antigua casa – comenzó Gamakitchi, y Jiraiya abrió los ojos

-Mierda! La espada de Kushina! – interrumpió Jiraiya. Gamakitchi se rió

-No pasa nada, la fue a recuperar el mismo, y ya la tiene en sus manos – le tranquilizó Gamakitchi. Jiraiya suspiró

-Menos mal, ya me había preocupado – concluyó Jiraiya

-Bueno, Nidaime… ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – preguntó Gamabunta

-Mis primeras órdenes son que todo el mundo vaya a descansar, y que avisen a los aldeanos de los nuevos acontecimientos.

-Hai… - y se retiraron las dos ranas

-------------

De vuelta en Konoha, se encontraba Naruto con Tsunade en su despacho hablando, o más bien discutiendo

-¿Tu crees que puedes convocar una junta cuando quieras? – le gritaba Tsunade

-¡Es importante! Es acerca de la guerra – le dijo Naruto

-Es por la guerra, es por la guerra… No me dejan descansar nunca, estás igual de pesado que Shizune… - dijo Tsunade de mal humor, pues aún no había tomado nada de sake, y se encontraba estresada

-No me importa, tú convoca una junta en media hora, tengo a un grupo de amigos que presentar… - dijo el shinobi y se fue por la ventana

-EXISTEN LAS PUERTAS!! – le gritó Tsunade cuando ya se había ido, y toda la aldea escuchó su fuerte grito.

_-Rubios problemáticos…_ - suspiraba un Shikamaru detrás de la puerta del despacho de la Hokage

Después de un rato se encontraban todos los shinobis de Konoha más importantes, y la Hokage. Entre los shinobis destacaban Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Sasuke, ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Yamato, Shizune, Anko, Ibiki, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Hiashi, y otros más.

Estaban reunidos en un amplio salón, pues eran bastantes personas reunidas.

Al otro lado se encontraba Naruto, con unas sombras detrás en línea, con una capa negra total, y una bandana de Gamagakure. Tsunade estaba en medio de los dos grupos de shinobis

-Muy bien, shinobis de Konoha, he convocado esta junta porque quería presentaros a la Élite de Gama, que nos apoyará en esta guerra. Además claro está de Suna, que gracias a nosotros han decidido recuperar la alianza que los unía a vosotros. – comenzó el rubio, mientras miraba fijamente a todos los presentes.

-Está bien Naruto… dinos ya, que nos tienes en expectación. – dijo Tsunade

-Vale, pero antes de que algunos de ustedes ataquen a mis compañeros debo decirles que… mejor no lo hagan. – dijo Naruto, y comenzó a señalar uno a uno a sus subordinados.

-La mayoría de vosotros los conocéis… pero para los que no… ellos son Zabuza, Tayuya, Haku, Kabuto, Hidan, Inari, Sasame, Kimimaru, Sora, Killerbee, Raiga, Itachi y Ranmaru. – Las diferentes reacciones de los shinobis de la hoja fueron muy diversas. Sasuke se lanzó al ataque contra su hermano Itachi, pero Naruto detuvo su golpe y le dijo – Te acabas de curar de nuestra anterior batalla, no querrás que te vuelva a dar una paliza… - le dijo

-YO LE MATÉ! – gritó Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-Tonto hermano menor… -murmuró Itachi

-Sasuke! Regresa a tu sitio – ordenó la Hokage, y éste obedeció a regañadientes.

Por otra parte, Kakashi se impresionó al ver a Zabuza y a Haku con vida, y Zabuza le miró y asintió con la cabeza. Kakashi sonrió. Lee miró con una sonrisa a Ranmaru y a Kimimaru. Y Ranamaru asintió feliz, mientras que Kimimaru asentía solemnemente. Sasuke no sabía que hacer, odiaba a Killerbee y a Itachi, y quería atacarles de una vez, pero sabía que no podía. Killerbee era el jinchuuriki del ocho colas, e Itachi era muy fuerte, como para enfrentarse a los dos a la vez. Shikamaru y Asuma miraban de forma rara a Hidan, pero estaban expectantes aver que pasaba. Hidan ya no tenía esa sonrisa maníaca, y se veía mucho más serio e incluso irradiaba confianza.

Tsunade estudió con la mirada a todos los presentes.

-Naruto… ¿estás seguro que estas personas son de confianza?

-Por supuesto… son la Élite de mi aldea, son los guerreros más fuertes de Gamagakure

-Pero… tú aldea no estaba habitada únicamente de ranas? – preguntó Sakura

-Claro que no, los aldeanos son humanos, he recogido a personas que no tenían un sitio seguro donde vivir, y también fui juntándome con mis guerreros.

-Entonces… Élite de Gama, sois bienvenidos a Konoha… les presento a la Élite de Konoha – dijo Tsunade mientras que los nombrados dieron un paso al frente. Fueron Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Yamato, Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji.

Naruto se extrañó al no encontrar a Anko, Ibiki, Shino, Kurenai (que además era exlíder de uno de los equipos), Kiba y otros.

-No están porque ellos forman otro tipo de Élite, y pertenecen a la segunda de los ANBU. – explicó Tsunade, y Naruto no pudo creer que alguien como Kiba o Kurenai se convirtieran en ANBU's.

De pronto, una voz reconocida para todos irrumpió en la habitación

-Lamento interrumpir, pero les presento, a la Élite de Suna – dijo Gaara, y tras él 13 shinobis entraron en la habitación – Son Temari, Kankuroo, Baki, Yura (N/a: Para quien no lo recuerde, era el shinobi bajo la confusión mental de Sasori), Yashamaru(N/a: Tio de Gaara. Especializado en técnicas curativas) y Matsuri.

-Los 6 de la arena… - murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa, y Gaara respondió con otra.

-Estamos todos reunidos… - dijo Tsunade

-Los tres Kages de la alianza… - completó Gaara

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

**LAS TRES ÉLITES DE LA ALIANZA KOSUGA (KONOHA, SUNA Y GAMA) ESTÁN REUNIDAS, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ?**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO… ¡PRIMER ATAQUE! ¡RECHAZADO!**

**Intentaré publicarlo en cuanto pueda, no tengo fecha definida.**

**Un saludo…**

**-**

**-**

**J.C. POTTER**

**-**

**-**

_**(REVIEWS)**_


End file.
